


Thrills

by soo



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-13
Updated: 2003-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil shares with Lady Heather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrills

Heather eyed the long line for Speed - the ride wearily. She turned to Gil, "You think this is worth it?"

Gil nodded and took her hand in his, "It's more than worth it."

She shrugged and watched as the couple that had been behind them in line got into a car. "Wouldn't one of the shorter lines be just as good?"

"There's a better view in the front and you can feel the...."

Heather placed a finger on Gil's lips effectively quieting him. "It's okay."

"Are you nervous?"

She looked into Gil's eyes and saw the doubt there. She'd known that he wanted to share a part of himself with her and how much of a risk it was for him. It was only fair that she share a part of herself as well. "A little."

"You can always say stop."

Heather smiled and leaned into him. She ghosted her lips against his. "Continue."

Gil briefly squeezed her hand tighter. "You've never been on this rollercoaster? Not even with Zoey?"

She shook her head ruefully, "I've never been on any rollercoaster." She laughed as Gil's eyes widened in response. "I've always got my thrills elsewhere."

Gil quirked his head in acceptance. 

The rollercoaster rolled to a stop and the passengers exited. After a few moments the gates hissed open and they proceeded to the first car. She waited for Gil to sit down and then did the same. 

She reached down for the lap belt and fumbled with the clasp. Gil's large hands took the belt away from her and he snapped it into place. The shoulder harness was lowered and then locked into place. She turned her head and smiled nervously, "Thank you."

Gil's hand found her again and he whispered into her ear, "This is where I got my thrills until I met you."

Her heart soared. Whether it was from Gil's declaration or from the rollercoaster taking off she wasn't positive. All that she did know was that she was truly happy for the first time in a long time.


End file.
